ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
The White Lily League and Zuka Club
The Zuka Club is a club of actresses from St. Roberia (St. Lobelia in the anime) Girls' Academy. It is made of three high-school students from St. Roberia. Also known as "The White Lily League", they have a really big fan club called the Lady Benibara (the main girl in The Zuka Club) Fan Club, and it appears that most, if not all of the girls in the fan club, as well as the members of the Zuka Club themselves, are lesbians, or just think Benio is an amazing actress. It's unknown if either of the facts are true. Members 'Benio Amakusa '(天草紅緒, Amakusa Benio) The President of the Zuka Club. Benio is nicknamed "Benibara-sama" at St. Lobelia's and is the most popular of the Zuka Club's ruling council. Benio is also known as "The Lady of the Red Rose", and was the anime's first openly homosexual character to be introduced. She is also one of very few people to have recognised Haruhi's gender immediately upon meeting her. A "Benibara-sama's guardian club" has been founded at St. Lobelia's just to make sure she doesn't get mobbed when walking down the aisles. There is also a (very large) fanclub devoted to her. Benio doesn't exactly help matters; she flirts with girls with the same ease as Tamaki, with whom she shares other personality traits, such as over-confidence and a melodramatic nature, though neither side would admit this. On one occasion, Benio claimed that she was following in the footsteps of her mother, who was supposedly also president of the Zuka Club in her day. This may have been nothing more than a lie meant to suck Haruhi into helping the Zuka Club with a play. This turned out (in the anime) to be a ploy in which Benio could steal what she believes is Haruhi's first kiss in front of Tamaki, as revenge for having defied the Zuka Club's beliefs. In the manga it was a ruse to show the foolishness of men. Although female, she refers to herself with the pronoun "boku," usually used only by males. Benio can usually be seen wearing male clothing in the Zuka Clubs acts, presumably because of her manly features(flatchested, short hair), and even sports a mustache one time. Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Callie McHalen (English). 'Chizuru Maihara '(舞原千鶴, Maihara Chizuru) The Vice President of the Zuka Club, also known as "The Lady of the Lily". Chizuru is outwardly the most placid member of the ruling council, but this counts for nothing; she never objects to any of the Club's plans, but rather assists and makes things worse. Chizuru believes that all men are a lower form of life and found the Host Club's bewildered reaction to her immunity to their charms rather amusing. Voiced by: Miho Yamada (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). 'Hinako Tsuwabuki ' One of the leading members of the Zuka Club, known as "The Lady of the Daisy". Hinako is the youngest member of the club's leading council, being in her first year of high school, and is arguably the most energetic of the three girls. However, as acknowledged by Chizuru, Hinako seems to be very intelligent. They also tend to bother Haruhi, for they think that she shouldn't wear a boy's uniform and kept on insisting Haruhi to join their club. Voiced by: Yuko Sasamoto (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). Trivia * Hikaru and Kaoru thought that the Zuka Clubs name was amusing to the point that they laughed so hard they had it hard to breathe. * Hinako and Chizuru can both be seen showing love towards Benio in some scenes. It's unknown if this is just an act. * Benio may have a crush on Haruhi, shown through her eager to both kiss her and be like a "gentleman" towards her. It's unknown if this is just because she suspects the club has a crush on Haruhi, since she is the only girl there, and wants to tease them for it because they are men, and her belief that they force Haruhi to wear mens clothing.